


Rescued

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Supergirl scowled the minute Reverend Amos Howell saved her from a hungry creature.





	Rescued

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled the minute Reverend Amos Howell saved her from a hungry creature and before he took her to their farm so that she was able to hear his new sermon.

THE END


End file.
